Born to be a New Wild
by Lunaclaw1
Summary: Think that birds are different from cats? Think again! Just beyond Shadowclan territory is a zoo, where the Flocks take in a kit. Find out what happens to Snowblossom when she figures out her Clan roots! My third Nightclan one-shot challenge! T to be safe.


Alliences of the Flocks:

Scene: Zoo in the City near the forest (Near Shadowclan Territory)

Flocks:

Flock of the Gliding Waters-(Swans, ducks, Geese, etc.) Territory: in an outside lake exhibit, close to the zoo walls

Flock of the Ground Nests- (Ostriches, Emus, Quail) Territory: in a Flightless Bird House in the zoo

Flock of the Thick Feathers- (Penguins, Albatrosses, petrels, Terns) Territory: in the Cold Weather Birds house in zoo

Flock of Bright Wings- (Parrots, Macaws, Toucans, Cockatoos) Territory: in the Jungle Birds house

Flock of the Piercing Talons- (Eagles, Vultures, Hawks, Falcons) In the Birds of Prey House

Flock of the Ringing Song- (Mockingbirds, Swallows, Chickadees, Cardinals) Territory: Close to Twoleg Place/Wanders around Zoo

Flock of the Clutched Bark- (Woodpeckers, Hummingbirds, Cuckoos) Territory: Wooded Park nearby Zoo

Cityslickers: Birds that inhabit the city, have "slick" feathers from the pollution, but it doesn't harm them. (Crows, Pigeons, Doves, etc.)

Born to be a New Wild

The tall trees that loom in front of me seem to touch the clouds. Their giant stature seems uninviting and dangerous. It's so different from my home, my nest, my lake. The grey tom, named Silversight, stood beside me, smiling at his home, called Shadowclan. The scent of the land and the scent on his pelt swirled around my nose, making it wrinkle as it is the smell of predators.

I take a step back from the water forest, my ears laying flat on my head and tail wrapped around my feet. I meowed, feeling the words come out of my muzzle more fluently, as if they belonged in that 'tongue'. "Silversight, are you sure it's safe? Mama-"

He flicked his tail. "That wasn't your mother. You're a cat! That was a swan! Prey!"

I imitated my mother's defensive stance, curving my neck back and sticking out my chest. I would raise my wings halfway if I had any. I honked. "Do not talk of my mother, Rain, in such a manner, for she is the mate of the head of the Flock of the Gliding Waters, Glide!"

Silversight's eyes were wide and he looked startled. He licked his erratic fur flat, and then he meowed, sighing. "I forget you don't know the ways of the clan cats. Come on. Maybe once you come to the gathering tonight, you'll forget your flock of the rippled puddle or whatever and learn how to be what you are: a cat." He gave me a half-hearted smile and padded into the vegetation at the base of the trees.

I settled my fur and whispered. "Maybe I don't want to forget." I bowed my head. "I'm trying, Mama. I really am."

_I was back at the lake, where the proud Flock of the Gliding Waters resided. Mama had put me in the water for the first time. Night had fallen, when the Providers had left for the evening, which ment I could come out of the nest. Mama was teaching my siblings, Rapid and Dew, and I to swim gracefully. I felt the chill of the lake, my paws churning furiously to keep my head where it can reach oxygen. I was about 3 moons then. "Look Mama! Look!"_

_ She chuckled, her beak clicking softly. "Keep your feet churning, and fill your lungs with air. It'll help you float, and you'll swim as graceful as your siblings." I turned to look at my siblings, swimming beautifully, causing a 'V' trail to spread behind them. My wake was a scattered, rippled one, at best. With a sigh, I said "I'm trying Mama. I really am." She picked me up, setting me on the soft downy fluff of her feathered back as she swam. "I know, Blossom, I know." She murmured._

How I had not known I was different then was beyond any intelligence. Mama was the one who told me the truth. My cat mother couldn't take care of me, something about a code being against "my kind", and gave me to a Cityslicker, who took me over the wall. The Cityslickers was named Midnight, a crow who was really good friends with my mother. They met in Carrionplace one day, and she almost attacked him, but the crow put up a good fight. She was a tiny apprentice of Shadowclan then, and her name was Crowpaw. Midnight was curious about the clan ways, and they formed a friendship over a story. My cat mother had sought Midnight out after having me, and I ended up being raised by Mama and Glide.

Silversight poked his head out of the green undergrowth. "Coming, Snowblossom? The gathering has almost started, and we don't want to be late!"

I shake my head. "No, we don't. Sorry I took so long. I'm still getting my bearings. The territory's unfamiliar and the scents so strange…not even a tour a day will help. "

_The ways of the clan are harsh._ I thought as I chased after the grey tom._ No providers, no easy food, no open spaces. Most cats have never had aquatic plants. They ate 'voles' and 'snakes'. They even eat rats! Though I don't blame them; rats were pests and stole what the Providers gave us._ _Although, I bet the gatherings are the same! Or at least pretty close. _

As we headed to a place called Four Trees, I heard the sounds of so many cats, smelt so many scents. It took me a while to take it all in. Just like my first 'Migration'. I remember it so well.

_The Flock of the Gliding Waters prepared to go to the Migration. I remember talking to my siblings, their grey-and-white feathers smoothed down and presentable, showing they're not hadn't quite matured fully yet. She had always had her grey-and-white pelt, so when they were chicks, she always felt older than them. _

_ Rapid clicked her beak. "I wonder which Flocks are going to be there! I hope the Flock of Ringing Song is there! I hear just hearing their voice puts you in a trance, and their song puts the Providers in a good mood too!"_

_ Dew honks. "I hope I get to see the Flock of the Piercing Talons! I hear they're so strong, they're brave enough to take the chicks of preadtors, like the ferals!"_

_ I giggle. "I hope we see the Flock of Bright Wings, and the Flock of the Thick Feathers! Or maybe the Flock of the Clutched Bark!"_

_Mama comes up behind us. "I hear my little chicks get to see all of them!" We all cry out in delight. Soon, Echo lets out a loud, echoing honk, and that's the signal to move out toward the Circle. _

_ We walk on the HardPath toward the Circle. We were the last to arrive. There were so many birds. Some with brightly colored feathers, some with silent wings and long sharp talons, some with smaller talons and traces of bark dust, some smaller, sweet-sounding birds, and some with thicker, watertight feathers. It was all overwhelming to me._

_The leaders of each Flock stood atop of the Gift Shop, which massive sign held many perches and the tables below was where the flightless leader stood. First Glide, then Chill, the warm-hearted cold-weather penguin leader of the Flock of Thick Feathers, then Swift, an fast, nervous ostrich leading the Flock of the Ground Nests, then Berry, the small, yet mighty mockingbird head of the Flock of the Rising Song, then Talon, a dark, influential Hawk of the Flock of Piercing Talons, Aciaca, the outspoken Parrot of the Flock of the Bright Wings, and finally, Cedar, the hard-headed woodpecker, head of the Flock of the Clutched Bark. _

It was exactly like the Migration. There were cats of all different colors, personalities, scents, and loyalties. Now, her's lied with Shadowclan. She knew, in that moment, she was never ment to be a bird at a Zoo. She was a forest cat, and she finally belonged.

Silversight smirked. "Hey Snowblossom, you coming?" He flicked his tail toward the clearing, where the gathered cats were. She smiled and nodded, eager to start her new life with her kind.

*Note: _**Fun Fact:**_ **This is what Snowblossom tries to mimic: **The familiar pose with neck curved back and wings half raised, known as busking, is a threat display, mainly shown by males but also females to a small extent.


End file.
